Freak
by snebic
Summary: Freak was very good, he didn't even cry anymore, so why did Auntie and Uncle hate him so?
1. Chapter 1

AN: The italicized quotes in the beginning are directly from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone._ Except for that bit in the very beginning, which is meant to be inner baby dialogue.

Freak

" _Where was mummy? I no like feel of outside! Cold! Cold! Cold! Where was mummy? Mummy? Da? Pa'foo? Mooey? Wormy? No leave me! I no like strange man! MUMMY!"_

A wizened old man wearing strange robes covered in stars, and a bent pointy hat, approached Number Four Privet Drive, the Dursley Household, with a bundle in his hands. The bundle was in fact a child, however, the Child simply refused to calm, and was screaming for some reason. It's not as if the child was old enough to realize what had happened? Right? The man shook these thoughts out of his mind. No matter the child's importance in the prophecy, no child was that advanced at only fifteen months.

The man continued down the street doing his best to calm the child in his arms, making an odd sight for the normally quiet neighborhood of Privet Drive. As he finally came to the curb of the Dursley household he noticed a Cat slink out from behind a trash can,

" _Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall."_

The man turned back to the Dursley house, staring at an open window from which he could faintly hear snoring. When he turned around to look back at the cat he instead found a severe woman with her hair tight in a bun on the back of her head. Curiously her whole posture radiated a sense of annoyance and weariness that was often easily acquired with age, but it was the events of the past day which made the man question why she seemed so tired.

" _How did you know it was me?"_

She asked

" _My dear Professor, I've never seen a cat sit so stiffly."_

The woman bristled, before turning to the man and the house

"I've been watching these muggle's all day Professor Dumbledore, they are the worst kind of muggles! You cannot allow _the last Potter_ to grow up in a house like this! Not after what's already happened to him!"

The now named Dumbledore gave a sad smile to McGonagall,

"Alas Professor, you know just as well as I do that the wizarding world is no place for Mr. Potter with the current political climate. Mr. Potter would be auctioned off like cattle to the highest bidding pureblood, and then we'd truly lose the last Potter in the saddest way possible."

Dumbledore shook his head before turning back to McGonagall,

"No. We must leave the boy here, where maybe he can live a life free of the burden his name carries."

The Professor McGonagall looked down sadly, a morose expression crossed her face as Dumbledore walked up to the household. McGonagall pulled out an odd looking stick from her robes and waved it, causing a small basket to appear on the front doorstep. Dumbledore gave her a thankful nod before setting the child down in the basket. He tucked a letter into the basket with the boy before standing back up. Dumbledore turned back to McGonagall, and as a lone tear rolled down his face he said,

"There is nothing more we can do except hope that young _Harry_ may find the love and peace here that he would never have had in the wizarding world."

McGonagall gave one last sigh of resignation before turning on the spot and disappearing with a small *pop* Dumbledore spared one last glance at the young Potter before he also turned on turned and disappeared, without so much as disturbing the air.

" _MUMMY! Where Mummy? DA! PA'FOO! MOO'EY! WORMY!"_

 _The young boy cried through the night screaming for some semblance of normalcy. Where were his parents? They never left him alone for this long, Mummy was always nearby, or Da, but where were they now? As the night progressed, the boy's cries quieted to a whimper, and eventually into sleep. However, as the last potter sat upon the doorstep of the Dursley's his destiny was changed. While the boy slept his subconscious desire for his parent's caused something unforeseen to happen. The boy's desire caused a small cloak, hidden in the rubble of his parent's house, to be transported to the boy, covering him in the last remaining heirloom of his family._

~Freak~

Freak was good, freak had never done anything wrong, so why were auntie and uncle angry at him? Freak had been here for… a while now, and freak had done everything his auntie and uncle wanted. Why didn't they love freak? When auntie told him to move from the floor in dud.. Dud… _d-u-d-l-e-y-s_ room (Freak was proud, _dudley_ couldn't spell yet, but freak could, Auntie would love him!) into the small room under the stairs, he did it without _a-r-g-u-e-n-g? argueng!_ once, but auntie and uncle were still angry at him. Why? Was it because he did something bad? He hadn't done anything but swing a wood stick like a sword. Freak loved that stick, it made him feel strong, and like he finally could fight all the nightmares that plagued him. None of this crossed Freak's mind though, Freak was scared now, did he do something really bad? Freak wanted to apologize, but auntie had loc.. loc… _l-o-c-k-e-d_ the door out. There was nothing freak could do, why didn't they love him?!

 _The boy under the cupboard cried, he cried throughout the night, wrapping tighter around him the only possession that his relatives refused to touch for fear that it's freakishness would rub off on them. Harry cried, unwittingly wrapping his father's cloak around his trembling body. However, like the night he was left on his relatives doorstep the fate of his world diverged once more, and as he cried, his desire for the strength to make it through his terrible nightmares summoned his "sword." A gnarled wooden stick, fifteen inches in length with small knobs interspersed evenly throughout the length of it. This new item thrummed with a hidden energy, almost as if… excited. These pulses of energy finished the work of removing bindings on his very mind, work that harry himself had started by learning how to spell at three. Harry was not aware of the changes occurring around him, however, he did notice the difference the next morning when he found the strange stick and was able to work on his spelling with little to no problems._

~Freak~

Harry had spent the past five years learning everything he could. He quickly realized that he would never receive the love he so desired from his last living family members. Point in case, he had only found out that his name was harry when he was five, because the teacher had called for a harry potter, not a _freak_ like he had expected. After the teacher had called everyone and hadn't called _freak_ he had finally raised his hand tentatively before saying that he was _Harry Potter_ , a fact that had filled him with a strength that he hadn't felt since the first time he had waved that strange stick that never left his side.

 _Harry_ (the name was still strange, even after almost three years of saying it) had quickly learned that no one liked him, if it wasn't his cousin bullying any potential friends, it was Harry's obsession with learning everything he could. He was infamous within his school for having spent a whole school year not attending lunch once, due to him always being in the school library. Constantly. Reading. Harry's devotion to studying had even gotten the attention of the teacher's, some of which had offered to tutor him after school in some more slightly advanced subjects. Because of all this Harry learned that he would never have a relationship, if his own relatives wouldn't love him, why would a stranger? But more importantly than that, he learned that knowledge is power. After having spent a whole year reading all the books in the (admittedly small) little whinging primary school library, he had eventually found mention of wizards in a fiction book. While Harry hadn't truly believed he was a wizard, he liked to believe he was special. So when he was in his cupboard later that night, he pulled out his trusty stick and gave it a whirl, whispering under his breath, "You shall not pass!" Harry had waved his stick in front of him while saying this, and incidentally a spider that had been building a web where he had been pointing flew into the opposing wall. Due to the lack of light in his cupboard Harry failed to notice the spider flying, however, he did notice the little thunk that had been made when he did the same thing while facing his small collection of toy soldiers he had pilfered from Dudley. At first it seemed like a coincidence to the young boy, but he continued to say the words while waving his stick, and every time he did, those toy soldiers fell. Harry could not have stopped the joy soaring in his chest. He was special! He was unique! Maybe, just maybe, this could be what identified him in life, his powers, not the title of freak, or of the neighborhood hooligan. Maybe he would finally be free of the Dursleys.

Hope, while easily attained, is equally easy to lose. After months of practice with using various spells he had found in all sorts of different books about wizards (He even read through a manual for some game called "Dungeons and Dragons") he eventually realized the gaping flaw in his plan. He was a minor. No matter how free he might be of the Dursley's, he would not be able to do anything in the world without someone looking down on him. No, as much as he hated it, he might as well stay where he knew what to expect, and how to deal with it. So it continued, for years Harry practiced in secret, testing his limits, always reaching further and further. It all culminated on the eve of his eleventh birthday, when two events happened that changed the course of his whole life, and the lives of everyone around him.

As harry sat in his cupboard on his eleventh birthday thoughts of the strange letter he had recieved earlier that month filled his head. He had never heard of a school of witchcraft and wizardry, but he supposed hogwarts _would_ be it's name if it really existed. He had at first been skeptical, until he realized that he himself had been performing feats of magic consciously since he was six, why was this where he drew the line of possible and impossible? Harry knew his relatives would never approve of such freakishness, so instead he followed the directions of the letter and stuck his response letter into the air while in his relatives backyard. After a few minutes of standing around like an idiot, he heard a low hoot from a nearby tree. He looked up only to find himself face to face with a large tawny owl, staring... (dare he say it?) _owlishly_ , at him. For about a minute there was an awkward silence, before Harry stuck his arm out to the owl, and asked,

"I don't suppose you're the owl that can take my Hogwart's acceptance letter?"

The Owl looked back and blinked, before hooting and taking off from the branch. Harry stared as the creature flew from it's perch and snatched the letter from his hand before flying off into the distance.

 _Harry broke from his thoughts as he came back to the present. He sat in his cupboard drawing on the dirt within the cupboard and the webs along the wall. Harry sat and waited, hoping that maybe, just maybe, today would be the day that someone helped him figure out all this Hogwart's rubbish. And so he sat, waiting, for hours on end until he fell into a fitful sleep, unconsciously gripping his wand and cloak. While harry slept his inner desire for a guide called out to a stone, hidden within a ring deep inside a decrepit and abandoned hut in the middle of nowhere. Harry's very being yearned for this object, and so, with all his subconscious willpower, harry jerked a ring from it's hiding place, summoning it to him, before placing it on his ring finger in his sleep, completely unaware of the wild magic rippling through his cupboard._

 _The Hollows were united at last._

~Freak~

P.S: As a bit of a difference from my two previous story's, I will try and keep my AN's Short, however this one is just a quick explanation as to what's happening with this story. I'm wanting to write a video game story for harry potter, and I was going to make this story something like concept101's videogame story, where it starts off as a kind of escape to Harry's fairly depressing life and then progresses into darker themes. However, as I wrote this I also felt that I could write a more serious, angsty all the way through kind of story, but i'm not quite certain either way. Tell me what you think, if you even want to bother. If not, well i'll probably write whatever flow's best in my mind. Now an explanation of the story itself. This story disregards any sort of mention of Horcruxes, harry's scar is still bad, but it aint a horcrux. I just never liked the horcrux plot point. Also, dumbles isn't going to be getting bashed, at least not too much, he's trying to do right by harry. The weasleys on the other hand... well, I always like the older siblings (sans percy) and Mr. Weasley, but the only two i'm definitely not bashing in any way shape or form will be Gred and Forge. Also, hopefully chapters will get longer, this was mostly an introduction. Pm me if you have any questions,

Peace out bitches!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I decided to go with a game story, I considered a more serious one, and even wrote out a chapter for it, but I ended up spending almost a week deleting this and the other story back and forth, over and over, never reaching a decision. Eventually I flipped a coin and decided on this, tell me what you think.**

 **Edit: Also, some clarification, Harry is still meant to be a child in this story. I don't want to make the A/N much longer, but if any of his actions seemed strange compared to how he seemed to be portrayed in the first chapter, leave a review with your message. I noticed this while reading through it after it was posted, along with some errors that happened because s formatting. They should be fixed now**

Harry woke with a start, jumping up and banging his head on the ceiling of the cupboard. As if on cue he began to hear the sounds of his aunt rushing down the stairs. He prepared himself for the scolding he knew he would receive, after all, _freaks_ , don't deserve to sleep in. Harry closed his eyes, gritted his teeth, clenched his fists, and waited, and waited, and waited. Where was Aunt Petunia?

Harry finally opened his eyes, shocked to see a floating blue screen in front of him, it read,

 _Welcome to the Game!_

Harry rubbed his eyes, it was still there. He smacked his head, nope, still there. He slammed his head into a wall, well, he was bleeding, but the screen was still there. Harry realized that since he was obviously awake maybe he should stop harming himself and simply learn about what this, _game_ , was.

 _For coming to a logical decision 1 to wisdom_

Harry blinked, did it just award him _points_ for thinking?

 _For deducing what was obvious 1 to intelligence_

Was it mocking him now? What in the bloody hell was going on here? He half expected a screen to pop up, but there was nothing except the first screen left. Cautiously, he moved his hand forward to interact with the screen in front of him. As his hand made contact there was a ding and the screen disappeared, only to be replaced by a larger screen.

 _Welcome to the Game! Pt. 1_

 _Welcome, Master_of_Death_1! Since you have collected all three Deathly Hallows you have been given powers beyond your understanding! As such this is your soul's own way of comprehending the incomprehensible, congratulations on your creativity! You will be given a basic tutorial of the games system, and a personal guide, afterwhich you will be set loose with your powers. Happy gaming!_

 _Continue?_

 _Y/N_

Well, Master of Death then, well why not? Sound's interesting, to say the least. He wondered what would happen if he selected no?

 _You will lose your sanity and die a thousand deaths in the eternal void from which all life came, and to which all life shall go to._

 _Continue?_

 _Y/Y_

Well, the game had an attitude, almost as if someone was writing the responses as he questioned them. _Hmmmm_. Harry shook these thoughts out of his mind, might as well get used to this new part of life. Raising his hand, Harry selected yes, as he did so he heard another ding before another screen popped up in his vision.

 _Welcome to the Game! Pt. 2_

 _An essential part of any gaming experience is, CHARACTER ADVANCEMENT, because of this simple fact we have simplified your character stats for now. Don't worry! Skills and perks will become relevant a bit later. For now here's the basics!_

 _ **Intelligence (INT)**_

 _Hey there smarty pants! You, yes you! Intelligence is a measure of, well, your intelligence! Everything from math to reading is covered here!_

 _ **Strength (STR)**_

 _Hercules! Hercules! You've spent years honing your body, turning it into a finely tuned machine. Yes that's right, after years of sweat and labor you are now about as strong as a malnourished child! Oh wait! You are a malnourished child! Strength affects how much physical damage you deal, and what you can lift or move._

 _ **Constitution (CON)**_

 _You've somehow survived after almost ten years at the dursleys, this is why. Constitution determines how tough you are, and your endurance. Want to run a marathon? Constitutions got your back!_

 _ **Wisdom (Wis)**_

 _Deep thought's with Harry! You've always heard of those philosophers, sitting all day, thinking about things. Well, my bets on the fact that they have high wisdom and nothing else! Ow! Zinger! Nah, I'm joking, this stat determines your magical prowess, both your mana pool and the level of spells you can cast!_

 _ **Dexterity (DEX)**_

 _Fly like a butterfly, sting like a bee! Dexterity determines your agility and how quickly you react to situations. It is also a very helpful stat when it comes to, less than legal, pursuits. Useful for combat and utility purposes, Dexterity is always helpful in a tight spot!_

 _ **Charisma (CHA)**_

 _You're a lady killer! Charisma determines how Charismatic (wow!) you are! Trying to flirt with the ladies? Bribe a politician? Maneuver anything involving socializing? This is your stat!_

 _ **Luck (LUK)**_

 _Wow! You somehow killed the bad guy, received the best weapon in the game, and the damsel? All without cheating! Must have a high luck! This stat determines how almost all situations turn out, so it's generally good to have high!_

 _Now onto the character sheet!_

 _ **Harry Potter: LVL. 1**_

 _ **Title(s):**_ _Master of Death, Chosen One, Boy-Who-Lived, Freak_

 _ **Race:**_ _Wizard_

 _ **Health:**_ _75/300(-,-)_

 _ **Magic:**_ _500/2000 (-,-)_

 _ **EXP:**_ _0/100_

 _ **Alignment:**_ _Chaotic Good_

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **INT:**_ _11 (-,-)_

 _ **STR:**_ _3 (-,-)_

 _ **CON:**_ _3 (-,-)_

 _ **WIS:**_ _11 (-,-)_

 _ **DEX:**_ _5 (-,-)_

 _ **CHA:**_ _0 (-.-)_

 _ **LUK:**_ _7(-,-)_

 _ **Effects**_

Harry looked at his, "Character sheet," with slight disdain. Why were there so many negative scores on everything there? Well, he had a hunch at least…

 _Welcome to the Game! Pt. 3_

 _Debuffs! Nobody likes 'em, but ten years of being beaten, starved, worked until exhaustion, and all with a psychotic dark lord leeching off of your very life force? You must be really strong my lad! At any time you may click on the effects tab on your character sheet to see a list of all buffs and debuffs currently affecting you. Just remember, STD's are bad!_

Well it wasn't lying at least, STD's were bad. Harry was beginning to think he had an understanding of what was going on here. However, he was thrown off by the whole, "Dark Lord" thing. Well, no use whining, might as well see what debuffs he has.

 _ **Effects:**_

 _ **Malnourished:**_ _Hey! Guess what? Not eating for your whole life has this little, itty bitty, side effect. -50% to every stat due to the severe nature of this effect (five more years before effect becomes permanent)_

 _ **Tainted:**_ _There is a foreign entity leaching off of your very life force. -50% to every stat until taint has been purified (Requires immediate attention, 4D 17H 37M until effect becomes permanent)_

Harry stared at the screen. Well that certainly explained a lot. He was wondering how on earth he would purify this "taint" within him? He obviously had magic, so perhaps it had something to do with that.

 _Welcome to the game! Pt. 4_

 _Alright kiddie, it's time to get cracking! You've learned the basics, so it's time to do your first quest! Time will soon unfreeze and you will be prompted to go and cook breakfast. Get ready to feed the masses! of fat. that is to say your relatives. Because they're fat._

Well, harry never said that the game was necessarily _creative_ in it's sassiness. However, his mind was quickly drawn from thinking of creative insults when the banging he had heard earlier resumed.

"Wake up! Wake up you _freak_! It's time to cook breakfast!"

Ah, there was the shrill cry of petunia in the morning. Well, he knew that there was no point in fighting it. Harry slowly opened the cupboard door and exited, then proceeded to enter the kitchen. As soon as he stepped foot into the kitchen another blue screen popped up in front of him.

 _Welcome to the game! Pt. 4 Cont._

 _Your first quest is right around the corner, the beginning of your great adventure all starts with cooking your whale of a cousin and uncle their breakfast. One piece of information, that is completely unrelated and certainly not vital to the current task is the fact that you can "save" your game by opening your menu and saving into a save slot. Totally unrelated, so unrelated in fact, we'll autosave for you right now._

Harry took a second to process this before a sudden realization hit him. HE COULD CHEAT DEATH! If he were to "save" and then die, arguably he could load a save right before he died, or perhaps even AFTER he died! This was astounding! This was unheard of!

Unbeknownst to Harry, the game window had closed, and as such time had resumed normally, meaning that his Aunt could now see him having a panic attack about some unforeseen thought. It took her all of three seconds before she became enraged at this _freaks_ laziness. How dare he waste HER time! She reached for a nearby fly swatter and then thwapped Harry on the back of the head as hard as her spindly little arms would allow. This had the effect of jolting Harry from his daydreaming.

Harry gave Petunia a dirty glare before he proceeded to the stove and began to get the things ready to make breakfast. As he stepped up onto a stool to reach the stove however, another screen popped up in front of him.

 _Feeding the animals_

 _It's breakfast time at the Dursley's, and guess who get's to do the cooking but enjoy none of the food? You do!_

 _Requirements for Quest completion: 15 Perfect Eggs, 20 Perfect Bacon, 5 Perfect Orange Juice_

 _Rewards for Quest Completion: 50 XP, 5 to cooking skill, "One cookbook to rule them all"_

 _Accept quest?_

 _Y/N_

No matter what happened Harry was going to have to cook for his relatives anyway, might as well get a reward for it. He quickly tapped yes. Another screen popped up.

 _Introduction to skills!_

 _In this quest you will use the cooking skill. Skills have a range between 1-100, though basic skills start out at a default of 15, unless you are under debuffs ;) Skills level up through use, or by assigning skill points at the level up screen. There are possibly thousands of skills you can receive, so get out there and start training!_

Harry groaned, of course even his skills would be reduced, well there was no point in complaining, might as well get to work. However, when he went to dismiss the screen it was immediately replaced by another one.

 _Crafting station: Stove_

 _Known Recipes: Fried Egg, Fried Bacon, Orange Juice, Boiled Water_

 _Cooking Skill: 3(-.-)_

It took Harry a second, but he soon pressed each of the three foods he needed to make with his finger and another prompt showed up.

 _Cook: Fried Egg_

 _Quantity: 1 Chance of Success: 3%_

 _Cook: Fried Bacon_

 _Quantity: 1 Chance of Success: 3%_

 _Cook: Orange Juice_

 _Quantity: 1 Chance of Success: 0.5%_

Of course he only had a 3% chance of success, why wouldn't he only have a 3% chance of success of making an egg, let alone a perfect one. He groaned, might as well get cracking.

 _5 hours later_

Harry was sweating and focusing intently on the stove in front of him when he heard another ding.

 _Item added: Orange Juice (Perfect)_

 _Skill Up! Cooking is now at: 25(-,-)_

 _Max Skill level reached_

This confused Harry, until he remembered that he was under multiple debuffs, so then was he actually at skill level 100? Either way, after 5 grueling hours he had hundreds of burnt bacon, eggs, and nasty orange juice. However, he was also only one perfect bacon away from completing this God be damned quest.

 _Cooking…_

 _Item added: Fried Bacon (Perfect)_

Finally! Harry whooped for joy and jumped into the air, he was free from hell! Another Blue Box appeared in front of him.

 _Congratulations! Quest Completed!_

 _Turn in?_

 _Y/N_

Harry gladly pressed yes, a smug smile plastered on his face. He heard a ding and saw another box pop up saying.

" _One cookbook to rule them all" added to inventory!_

 _5 to Cooking skill (error) 50 XP_

Harry read through the prompt, but something struck him as odd. What did the game mean by inventory?

 _The Wonderful World Of Hoarding!_

 _So you found out about the inventory eh? Well guess we better tell you about it. The inventory is accessed by either saying out loud or in your mind "inventory." Shocking, I know. You can store as much as you want, even perishables! No one can access your inventory except for you, and no matter what you put in there it will come out exactly the same as when you put it in there. Now you can go out there and experience the wonders of carrying around a loot hoard with you at all times! Enjoy!_

He was a bit shocked, but then a wide smile broke out onto his face, now the Dursleys couldn't take Harry's things, they would be protected no matter what! Finally, there would be one thing that he could rest easy on, knowing that his few worldly possessions were safe, and on him at all times. Harry then realized that he was exactly in the same position as when he started. Petunia was still preparing tea, and he could still hear Vernon and Dudley getting ready to come downstairs. He made himself look busy for a while until everyone was downstairs and ready for breakfast. Harry quickly served everyone their meal before he returned to his cupboard. Nobody noticed.

* * *

Harry spent most of the day processing all that had happened. Petunia had told him to go and weed the garden as well as some other chores, but he had made quick work of them with his new found skills. In fact, gardening, cooking, and housekeeping were his highest "physical" skills as of yet. They were sitting at 17, 30, and 21, respectively. He had also gained some more experience because of some other small quests he had received while doing chores. He had finished his chores at around 1 P.M. and had leveled up because of them. He had then spent the next hour pondering on what to do. Of course some stupid box had popped up showing him what to do, but he had wanted to sit and think for a bit, before making any choices. After about another hour had passed, he finally had come to a decision. His new character sheet looked like this.

 _ **Harry Potter: LVL. 2**_

 _ **Title(s):**_ _Master of Death, Chosen One, Boy-Who-Lived, Freak_

 _ **Race:**_ _Wizard_

 _ **Health:**_ _88/350(-,-)_

 _ **Magic:**_ _550/2200 (-,-)_

 _ **EXP:**_ _0/300_

 _ **Alignment:**_ _Chaotic Good_

 _ **Stats**_

 _ **INT:**_ _11 (-,-)_

 _ **STR:**_ _3 (-,-)_

 _ **CON:**_ _4 (-,-)_

 _ **WIS:**_ _11 (-,-)_

 _ **DEX:**_ _5 (-,-)_

 _ **CHA:**_ _2 (-.-)_

 _ **LUK:**_ _7(-,-)_

 _ **Stat Points: 2**_

 _ **Perk Points: 1**_

 _ **Perks**_

 _ **Effects**_

He had put 3 out of his 5 given points into Charisma and Constitution, bringing them up to 2 and 4 respectively. He also had one perk point, which he was currently contemplating on how to spend. He opened up the perk list to see his options.

 _ **Perks**_

 _ **Bloody Mess**_ _: You deal more damage, but for whatever reason, people seem to violently explode into gore chunks around you, how odd? (5% to all damage done)_

 _ **Dora the Explora'**_ _: You've loved wandering, ever since before you even knew what wandering was! With this perk, you now know where everything is in an area as soon as you enter it for the first time! Warning: Side effects may include intense headaches! (Does not include secret areas until rank 2)_

 _ **Trouble Child**_ _: They said you were a delinquent, and you tried to tell them you weren't! But no matter where you turned, no matter who you talked to, you were always the trouble child. Well, now they're gonna get what they want! You gain a buff when wearing leather clothing and using a switchblade, on top of this, you are looked at more favorably by others of less than favorable reputations. However, this also means that those who follow the rules to a T will look at you more disfavorably._

 _ **David Copperfield**_ _: Is it magic? Well of course not, David Copperfield doesn't use magic, but he certainly tries! Now you too can pretend to know what you're doing, but also have no idea of what you speak! Unlocks the Wandless Magic skill, at level 1, nigh impossible to level up, but you can damn well try!_

Harry was obviously crossing out Trouble Child, and Bloody Mess. While they had their benefits, they were both fairly useless. Damage might be helpful later, but trouble child was going to be completely useless unless he wanted to became a Mobster. So it came down between knowing where everything was (which interestingly enough had two ranks) and beginning to use magic. Surprisingly the choice was fairly difficult, but he soon decided that magic was simply too important to give up. So he chose the, "David Copperfield" perk. Instantly he received a sort of rush, and he suddenly knew things that he didn't know before. Harry was ecstatic, now he could begin to practice magic! As Harry prepared to almost dance he heard a knocking at the front door. Curious, he peeked his head out from the cupboard and noticed that no sounds were coming from the house, perhaps Petunia and Vernon were gone. When he heard the knocking again, he decided that since Petunia wasn't going to answer the door, then he would.

Harry quickly scrambled out of the cupboard and ran to the door. He composed himself before he slowly opened up the door. Standing before him was the most severe woman he had ever seen (outside of Petunia of course) she was wearing the strangest clothing, almost as if she were wearing a costume.

"Hello ma'am?"

Harry asked. The woman in front of him took a look at him and seemed shocked, for a second she stared at him with wide eyes, before she composed herself.

"Hello, I'm looking for a Mr. Potter. You wouldn't happen to be him, would you?"

Harry seemed slightly surprised that she knew his name.

"Yes, I am Harry Potter, and who might you be?"

The woman seemed to collect herself before speaking.

"I am Professor McGonagall, I am the transfiguration professor at Hogwarts and am here about your letter. However, I am also here to take you to get your school supplies and to explain about the wizarding world."

Harry was ecstatic! This was it, his chance to get out from beneath the Dursleys!

"Well then, shall we go!"

McGonagall was taken aback, why was this boy so willing to leave with her, most wizards and witches who grew up in the muggle world, unaware of the wizarding one, tended to be cautious when someone said, "come with me!" This was curious, something that she would have to investigate later.

"Where are your guardians, Mr. Potter?

Harry didn't miss a beat and replied.

"Out, like we will be! Let's go!"

Harry grabbed the McGonagall's hand and proceeded to lead her to the front lawn.

"Well then, how are we going to be getting to the place where we will get my school supplies? Also, how will I pay for them? Another thing, why are you dressed so weird? Is that how wizards and witches dress normally? When am I going to be able to learn magic? Can I do magic at home? Is it illegal for me to use magic on my relatives? What if they're really mean? Is it legal then? Can we go now?"

McGonagall looked dazed, how was this child still breathing? As far as she could tell he hadn't taken a breath throughout the entire top this off, why was he so intent on using magic on his relatives? Was this part of why he was so eager to leave? Regardless he was obviously excited, so she might as well begin answering his questions, and investigate later.

"There are two ways of transportation for a witch or wizard. Apparition, which is akin to the muggle idea of teleportation, and the knight bus, which is the wizarding world's equivalent of public transportation. We shall take the knight bus, as that is the form of transportation you will rely on until you are 17 and able to use apparition. You are also not allowed to use magic of any kind outside of school until you are also 17, and all wands have a trace placed on them when they are bought, so yes, any magic you use can and will be tracked."

McGonagall poignantly avoided the questions regarding Harry's relatives. She then stuck out an odd looking stick at the curb. Almost as soon as the stick was up a triple decker bus rocketed down the street before coming to a screeching halt in front of them. It was a gaudy purple color, and had various scratches and dents scattered along the outside of it. At the entrance of the bus was a boy who looked uninterested.

"The name is Stan Shunpike, I'll be yor conductor dis afternoon, wass yor destination?"

McGonagall looked slightly revolted.

"The Leaky Cauldron, please."

Stan still looked uninterested.

"Da' Leaky Cauldron, eh? That'll be two galleons an' seven sickles please."

McGonagall quickly gave the man the required amount of money and rushed in. She found a seat and signalled Harry to take the one next to her.

"Prepare yourself Mr. Potter! Your first time on the knight bus is always the worst."

Harry was so distracted by everything he had seen so far, that he simply blindly followed McGonagall's orders. A bus that appeared out of nowhere? Teleportation? He almost couldn't wrap his head around these thoughts! This was all soon interrupted, however, when his stomach almost flew out of his body and the bus also lurched forward from a stop to blinding speeds. Harry wanted to be sick, but with some concentration he brought his urge to throw up under control.

 _1 to Constitution due to tremendous exertion and endurance_

Ah, he was wondering when he would see another one of these boxes. Well, at least his constitution was up a point.

* * *

After an interesting ride, Harry and McGonagall arrived at the Leaky Cauldron. They promptly left the bus as soon as it stopped, Stan barely acknowledging them while McGonagall shot him a death glare. McGonagall led Harry to a dingy looking building, one that seemingly no one but them could see. They hurried into the building, trying to get out of the busy London streets. As soon as they entered the building there was a marked difference in the atmosphere. Most notably was the lack of any sort of large amount of traffic. While a few people were scattered around the bar, none of them were actually paying attention to them. They were passing by the bar itself when the bartender saw McGonagall.

"Hello Minerval! Can I get you the usual?"

McGonagall turned to the bartender.

"Not right now Tom. I'm showing a student around."

Tom, the bartender, gave her an understanding nod and wink.

"Alright then Minerva, just remember to stop by later! There's a special tonight!"

McGonagall waved at him before taking Harry to the back of the bar.

"Uh, Professor McGonagall, why are we in an alleyway behind a dingy bar?"

McGonagall had the decency to blush, or, at least he thought she was blushing? She might have gone red with anger.

"I'm terribly sorry Mr. Potter, I forgot to explain that Diagon Alley is located behind a secret entrance! Now, pay attention! Next time you wish to enter the alley you must know the way to enter yourself."

Harry looked on in interest as McGonagall tapped a sequence of bricks on the wall with her strange stick. For about a second nothing happened, and then the bricks parted, revealing a bustling alleyway filled with possibly hundreds of people! There were shops selling Flesh eating slug repellent, shops selling Newt eyes, and even shops selling toads? Harry was having trouble keeping up with all of the things going on in front of him. There was simply so much to see in the alley!

 _Welcome to Diagon Alley!_

 _Congratulations on finding your first magical hub! These "hubs" can be found all over the world in various places, but, this is the hub for the average british wizard or witch. Enjoy!_

Harry followed McGonagall, not really listening to her, but doing whatever it is she said. He was taking in the sights, looking all over the place, however, his attention was soon focused on the large misshapen white building in front of him.

"Welcome to Gringotts, the wizarding bank, Mr. Potter. It is here that we will retrieve the funds for your school supplies. Mind you, the bank is run by goblins, so take care to not upset them, they are a very proud race."

This concern registered with Harry, and at that moment he saw a poem hanging above the bank's entrance,

" _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those who take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned, beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there."_

Harry felt slightly shaken after reading this, however he was still looking around in amazement when they entered the building, his only reaction, a nod of acknowledgement as he realized McGonagall spoke the truth. When they entered the building they were ushered into a line, in order to wait for the next available teller. After about 15 minutes they were shown to a teller who was counting various gems. McGonagall cleared her throat in an attempt to gain the goblin's attention. Harry heard a drawn out sigh, and then the goblin looked up.

"What is it you want? And make it quick, I'm busy here."

McGonagall cleared her throat,

"We're here to visit Mr. Potter's trust vault, here is his key."

The Goblin took a look at Harry before grunting. He called out behind him in a guttural language.

 _Skill learned: Gobbledegook_

Harry's interest was piqued. So he could learn new skills from simply observing? How interesting. While he waited for the goblin's to finish their discussion he turned around and began listening for more conversations in gobbledegook. After about another 15 minutes Harry's skill had gone up by 4 and they were ready to go to the vaults. A smaller goblin escorted them to the bank of the vault and into a small cart.

"Ready yourselves, because here we go!"

* * *

The Goblin yelled out, before they were launched down the tunnels at blinding speeds, this was going to be fun.

Harry had almost thrown up about three times before they reached his vault. Regardless of the fact that he had almost lost his stomach and other organs along the way, Harry was beaming when they exited the cart, plus, he had an extra 2 points in constitution! No downsides on his part!

"Key please"

The goblin said, stretching his hand out. McGonagall quickly passed the key to the goblin. Harry noticed that something wasn't right with her. He looked at her, trying to figure out what the problem was, when he realized she looked as if she was going to be sick! With this realization came a ding, as another blue box showed up.

 _Skill learned: observation_

 _Minerva McGonagall LVL ?_

 _HP: 990/1000_

 _Magic: 2000/2000_

 _Note: higher levels of observation needed to view more information on those of a higher level than yourself_

Well this would certainly come in handy. In any case, his vault was now open, and he had a clear view of all his wealth, and boy was it astounding. There were piles upon piles of Gold and Silver, along with some piles of copper. Harry assumed that these were Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts respectively. He was shocked, that this room could hold so much! He could very clearly see the next vaults over, which confused him, because his vault was obviously far bigger than the small space in which it looked to be occupying from the outside. Harry turned to the goblin besides the vault.

"Excuse me sir, but exactly how much money is in here? And how exactly am I supposed to carry any of this?"

 _Skill learned: Finances_

Harry ignored the box, as the goblin reached for a sheaf of papers hanging by the door it began to speak.

"There are approximately 10,789 galleons, 4,860 sickles, and 7,397 knuts. As this is your trust vault, it will refill to maximum capacity every year on the 31st of July. It is filled by your family vault, which you cannot access until you reach your age of majority."

The goblin looked bored, but checked to make sure that Harry was still paying attention. When Harry nodded his understanding the goblin continued.

"We have a Mokeskin bag, or a "bag of holding" as I have heard some muggleborns jokingly refer to it as. There are other options available, but as you are a minor this is the only option you are allowed to purchase without a guardian present."

The goblin stopped talking and reached into a bag that was around his waist, he then pulled out another bag that was smaller and more fine looking.

"This is a mokeskin pouch, it can be used for other things on top of carrying gold, but as you are looking for something to carry gold in, this is the best option available to you at the moment. It will cost 5 galleons, which I will take now, should you choose to purchase the pouch."

Harry contemplated this, well, he did for about a minute. He obviously had plenty of money, and he needed something to carry it in, after all, if he used his inventory then it would look downright strange if he began pulling money out of thin air! Harry purchased the bag, picking up 5 of the golden coins and handing them to the goblin. The goblin gave him the bag and gave harry a toothy smile, reminiscent of a shark about to eat a fish. Harry shuddered and looked back towards the piles of money. Harry decided that it would be better to carry a somewhat reasonable amount of money for his school supplies, but to also carry some extra money for other purchases. He turned to McGonagall, who was just beginning to get over her sickness.

"Professor, about how much money would I need to purchase all of my school supplies?"

McGonagall cleared her throat before responding.

"I would suggest having about 50 galleons in total for your supplies. Though a bit of spending money would be wise."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. If a whole list of school supplies costs about 50 galleons then for safeties sake he would carry around an extra 100 galleons. After all, he would probably want to buy some extra books. Harry gathered his money and motioned to McGonagall and the goblin that he was ready to leave.

They soon left the bank, and spent another hour running around the alley collecting all of Harry's school supplies. As they left Flourish and Blott's, the bookstore, McGonagall turned to harry.

"Now Mr. Potter, it is time to get your wand. Let us head to Ollivander's."

* * *

Harry followed McGonagall into an old and decrepit looking shop, more so than any other shop they had visited that day. As they entered the shop, Harry heard the soft ringing of a bell attached to the front door. They looked around, searching for the owner of the shop. Harry couldn't quite get a grasp on it, but he had a feeling of suspense, as if _something_ was going to happen.

 _Skill learned: Magic Detection_

"Hello there McGonagall. Wand of fir with a dragon heartstring core, 9 inches long, particularly stiff, exceptional at Transfiguration?"

McGonagall nodded.

"I remember every wand I have ever sold, Mr. Potter. I have been waiting for you, I wonder what you will walk out of this store with?"

Ollivander gave Harry a pointed look, then he turned around with a flourish and bustled into the shelves behind the counter. After a few minutes he returned, arms filled with boxes upon boxes of wands.

"Now Mr. Potter, it is time to find your wand!"

* * *

2 hours. 2 hours, is how long it took before McGonagall finally got fed up and left the shop.

"Mr. Potter, I will be at the leaky cauldron waiting for you."

Ollivander continued to bustle around, until the exact moment when McGonagall left the shop. At that moment Ollivander whirled around and fixed Harry with a piercing stare.

"How long have you had a wand Mr. Potter?"

Harry looked at Ollivander oddly.

"Wand? I don't believe I've ever even seen a wand before today. What would I even be looking for? I heard you mention a 'core' before, so what would be the difference between a wand with a core and a simple stick?"

He harrumphed, almost as if insulted that Harry would compare a wand to a simple stick. However, Ollivander soon realized that Harry looked genuinely confused. He ended up staring at Harry for a bit longer, trying to come up with the words to describe what he wanted to say.

"Mr. Potter, have you ever held a, uh, 'stick' that simply felt _right_? A connection, if you will, that resonated with something deep within you? Completing you in a way that you never even thought possible?"

Harry mulled over his words for a bit, when suddenly that stick that had appeared in his cupboard on his 3rd birthday came to mind. He reached down into his pocket and slowly pulled out the stick.

"The only thing that's ever resembled what you're telling me is this stick? It appeared in my cupboar- I mean my room. For whatever reason, it always appears on my person no matter where I am."

Ollivander looked at the proffered wand with wide eyes.

"Mr. Potter, are you aware of what you hold in your hands? That Mr. Potter, is the _Elder Wand_ , a wand of legends!"

Harry looked at the wand in his hand, was this play thing really some legendary wand in the wizarding world? Harry twirled the wand in his hands before pocketing it.

"So then what happens about the trace McGonagall mentioned?"

Ollivander gave Harry a mischievous smirk.

"Sadly, since you were not able to find a wand at my shop, I have no reason to place any sort of trace upon any wand that you may or may not have! In the sake of completeness, I must recommend a custom wand to be made. Now there are multiple shops along the alley which might help in this endeavour and all that rubbish. However, since you actually have no need of a wand, perchance, could I interest you in a wand holster? After all, keeping your wand in your pocket like that, you're bound to blow some bits off."

Harry was ecstatic that he could do magic outside of school! So happy in fact, that he might even hug Ollivander! If he weren't so damned creepy that is. However, while Ollivander was creepy, he had so far been nothing but helpful. He promptly bought a wand holster and put his wand in it, strapping the holster to his wrist as instructed by Ollivander. Within 5 minutes Harry was out of the shop and heading to the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

"Now Mr. Potter, all your shopping has been done, I have some things to discuss with you. You would not know this, but you are a legend in the wizarding world. You are known as the boy-who-lived."

Harry looked confused.

"The boy-who-lived? What is that supposed to even mean?"

McGonagall glared at Harry, he had the decency to look ashamed.

"If you would let me finish, I would explain. Anyway, as I was saying, in the wizarding world you are known as the boy-who-lived. This is because almost ten years ago, a civil war was raging throughout the magical world. The war was arguably between the forces of the light, led by Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry of Magic, and the forces of dark, led by, Vol-, eh hem, Voldemort, otherwise known as, 'He who must not be named,' or, 'You-know-who.' Now Harry, you have to understand that these were dark times. No one knew who they could trust. So when 'You-know-who' came after your parents, they went into hiding."

Harry noticed that McGonagall looked distinctly uncomfortable telling this story.

 _1 to observation_

Harry waved away the box, he was enthralled with the story, considering all that he had ever heard of his parents was that they had died in a car crash while drunk.

"For months, your parents remained in hiding. No one knew where they were, until one fateful night, October 31st 1981, 'You-know-who' attacked Godric's Hollow, the home where your parents were hiding in under the fidelius charm. The details of what happened there are unreliable at best, the only things known for certain are that 'you-know-who' killed your parents and then tried to kill you."

Harry at this point had gone from enthralled to sick. This… this… _**monster**_ , had killed his parents, and apparently, had tried to kill him. McGonagall cleared her throat and then continued.

"Something happened that night though, 'you know who' tried to cast the killing curse at you, one of three unforgivable curses, but it didn't work! When he cast that curse at you something, or someone, protected you! Some say that you are the next Merlin, and that your raw power saved you, yet others say that through some ancient spell, your mother found a way to protect you. The only thing known for certain, is that for whatever reason, he who must not be named, couldn't kill you that night, and through some strange magical accident, was himself destroyed."

McGonagall looked tired, as if telling the story had taken a toll on her. Harry on the other hand looked dreadful. He was dry heaving, and tears were slowly falling down his face as years of memories rushed into him.

" _You freak! We should have known that you would be as worthless as your parents! Unable to even drive right! Those worthless pieces of human life were drunkards, and obviously, they passed on their horridness to you! Get going you freak, hurry, hurry, to the kitchen. You better not burn breakfast this time, or you'll be locked in the cupboard for a week without food!"_

Something seemed to snap within Harry, where before his tears were slow and unsteady, now he was wailing, and there was a flood of tears pouring out of his eyes. How could life be so unfair? Why? Why did he have to grow up, abused, alone, a young boy, left to face the world with nothing by his side? All of his pain, all of his suffering, was caused by one person, and one person alone.

 _ **VOLDEMORT**_

Harry wailed, drawing the attention of those in the bar. Tom stopped cleaning and looked up, McGonagall tried reaching over to get Harry's attention by shaking his shoulder. However, as Harry's wailing got louder, a faint pulse was seen around him. The very magic in the air was humming as the lights in the bar dimmed, the patrons quieted, and the very air grew thick with _power_. All that Harry was aware of in that moment though, wasn't the concerned stares he was receiving, nor was it the glass around him that was shattering. No, none of this even registered in Harry's mind, the only thought that Harry was able to form was, hate.

Harry Potter hated the residents of little whinging

Harry Potter hated Dudley

Harry Potter hated Petunia

Harry Potter hated Vernon

But most of all, Harry Potter hated Voldemort

He HATED Voldemort

 _Hated_

 _HATED_

 _ **HATED**_

 _ **HATED**_

 _ **HATED**_

There was a sudden pause in the bar, the very magic in the air almost holding in a breath. When all of a sudden, a scream tore out from Harry's throat. The breath that had been held in was released by the magic in the air, and not a single person was left standing. Then, almost as if nothing had happened, everyone was back in their seats, none the wiser of what had happened. All the glasses Harry had broken were fixed, Tom was still cleaning cups at the bar, and the only two who were even aware of what had just happened were McGonagall and Harry.

Harry spent the rest of the afternoon telling McGonagall about all the abuse he had endured living with the Dursleys. All the stories, all the details, and absolutely not a single drip of emotion. McGonagall's heart reached out for the boy, she was equal parts enraged that anything could happen to such a sweet child, and sorrowful that he had endured all of it alone. She promised then and there that no matter what happened, she would be there for Harry Potter. She had failed him once, never again.

She promised Harry that he would never go back to the Dursley's, and had even said that he would stay the rest of the summer here, at Tom's bar. Harry had simply nodded along, completely dazed. McGonagall spent another ten or so minutes conversing with Tom to make sure everything was ready, and then lead Harry to his room. She hesitated at his door, before giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek goodnight. She would swear for years to come, that for the first time in his life, Harry Potter genuinely smiled.

* * *

It was a sad farewell, and Harry had almost considered asking if she would stay with him, but he knew that she most likely had other work, and that she couldn't be asked to drop it all for him, especially when she had done so much for him already. So Harry went to bed in his room, completely dazed and exhausted from the day's events. After mere minutes Harry fell asleep, and so as he rolled around in his bed, tossing and turning in a fitful slumber, he did not notice the ghostly hand reach out and stroke his cheek, calming him immediately.

" _Good night, my baby boy…"_

 **A/N: I'll give you this much, Harry is very much a child, while mature, he simply hasn't had a well rounded life. He's either survived at the Dursleys, or immersed himselves in books. He is one smart ass bugger, but things are going to show up that he won't be able to handle. Also, who is with Harry at the end? It seems fairly obvious to me, but regardless of their identity, what about their role in the story? Hope you liked it, please leave your feedback in the comments. Hopefully I'll answer any questions I get in the A/N of the next chapter, see you all next time!**


End file.
